The present invention relates to a plug adapted to be connected with the main body of electrical appliance, and more particularly, to such a plug having a rigid structure and being easy to manufacture.
Conventional plugs, as shown in FIG. 7, include a prong 1a which is insertable into an insulating member 2a covered by a clamping sleeve 3a. The prong 1a has a projecting plate at its rear part. The clamping sleeve 3a also has a projecting plate at its rear part. A copper wire 1b is soldered onto the projecting plate of the prong 1a by solder flux 1c. A copper wire 3b is soldered onto the projecting plate of the clamping sleeve 3a by solder flux 3c. It should be noted that at least one of the copper wires 1b, 3b, must be encased with an insulating layer. However, in order to solder the two copper wires 1b and 3b, the insulating layer of the copper wire 1b or 3b must be peeled prior to soldering such that the copper part of the wire 1b or 3b is exposed to the exterior. Obviously, the step of peeling the insulating layer complicates the manufacturing of the plug.
Furthermore, due to the connection of the copper wires 1b, 3b both by soldering, the resistance between the copper wires 1b, 3b and the prong 1a and also the clamping sleeve 3a becomes larger. The result of such larger resistance is poor conductivity.
In addition, each solder flux, 1c or 3c, may be torn off of the connection part, thereby increasing the danger of a short circuit.